Trapped in darkness and pain
by SiriusIsthar
Summary: An innocent girl gets attacked, raped and nearly killed. But she escapes. She is emotionally broken. Her friends do their best to get her back to normal. Intense, realistic fic with rape, violence, depression. No romance. R


**Trapped in darkness and pain**

**

* * *

**

Disclamer: I don't own Yu-gi-oh, duhhh!

* * *

This fic is going to be very intense. I am doing it because I wanted to write something difficult. I wanted a good challenge. It's about rape and the emotions of the victim and her friends. I chose the subject rape, because I see quite a lot of tit on the fanfiction, but I think the most of them are very bad done. There won't be romance here, like in the other fanfictions; I am not using this as an abuse to get her together with somebody else.  
The girl isn't an original character and only in the second chapter I will mention her name. Until then you can figure out who she is. But I don't think that's very difficult.

* * *

**Situation of the story:** Yami has a body of his own. He done a rare ritual from Ancient Egypt and got his body back in that way. Joey, Yami and Tea are all 18 years old and sharing the same apartment in Tokyo. Yami and Tea are dating, but you don't notice much of that. Joey is studying psychology on the university, I know, that is very unconvincing, but I believe he has more brains then it looks like. Yami is studying politic, also on the university. And Tea is having dancing lessons. The Kaiba Corporation has also moved to Tokyo, because of business. Yugi works with his grandpa on the game shop in Domino city. Serenity is 16 and lives with her mother. There won't be other characters in the fic.

**

* * *

Trapped in darkness and pain**

An innocent young lost girl ran desperately through a sinister and shady forest. She couldn't see anything in front of her and felt anxiously blinded. The sun didn't give light to the moon and only a few stars lightened the dark sky. She struggled very often and almost fell every time. The voices and footsteps that were following her started to fade away. When she couldn't longer breath and felt like if she was going to have an attack or just faint, she stopped and leaned against a cold wet tree.

She breathed the freezing air as fast as she could and nearly cried of the pain in her throat and chest, she felt like if her lungs were going to explode. Then she looked above at the sky with tears in her eyes, she noticed the stars and an overwhelming feeling of fear took over her. Usually she felt cheerful and safe by the light of the stars, but this time she felt threaten, lost and helpless.

Suddenly she heard footsteps again, this time right behind her. She yelled, but strong hands covering her mouth and nose, which almost suffocated her, immediately covered her scream. Somebody stomped her on the stomach and laughed sadistically afterwards. Tears streamed down her cheeks, she was in such a panic, she couldn't even think properly, and she tried to kick and fight, but nothing help. The man, who was quickly accompanied by other two deep voices, dragged her.

She saw fast yellow and red lights passing by and heard the sounds of a few cars. She knew she was by the main road. She tried to fight even more and tried to scream for help, but she couldn't free herself and she hardly could hear herself yelling. The man held her so tight in a grip that it hurt her and she couldn't move. Then she heard the sound of the door from a truck opening harshly. She was thrown brutally inside and once again the cruel man laughed. They immediately started ridding. The girl was so scared she couldn't even talk. Her body shuddered entirely of cold and fear. Her heart beat very fast. She felt another man tightening her hands and feet with ropes.

Terrified confused thoughts filled her mind: "Why am I being kidnapped? What did I do wrong? What are they going to with me? Am I going to die? I want my brother! I want to be safe!" Then desperate thoughts took over her: "Please god, let me live! I never did anything bad! I just wanted to visit my brother! Please don't let me die!" Then she started crying desperately. She was kicked against her leg, which made her cry even more. Then she heard an irritated deep voice: "Just keep your shit-mouth closed, bitch!"

Another man voice said: "Lets stop here. Nobody will find us in this isolated place"

"Yeah, right!" The third one answered eagerly. Then he stopped the car. "I'll go first!" The man with the deepest voice answered. "I found her, so it's fair!" He said hastily afterwards. Then the lights on the truck went on.

He stepped forward. The terrified girl noticed he was the oldest, probably already in his forties. He had brown hair, brown eyes, a very pale skin and a lustful smile on his face. One man was still on his seat, he was extremely ugly and frightening with a strange hairstyle like a punk, piercings covered his face and eager filled his cold-blue eyes, he seemed to be around 25. The last one stood right next to the oldest man, he seemed to be very young, maybe only 18, he was dark and handsome, but his smile was evil and merciless.

The girl stared terrified at them and brought shakily out: "Please…L-let me go." The men stared at each other and smiled eagerly. They wouldn't free her. And the girl understood they didn't want her money or to take away her life, but something even worse.

The oldest man bend down and looked into her huge fearful green eyes and said: "Maybe we will let you go after having some fun! But you are such a pretty bitch, so I doubt it." Then he pulled the girl's blue mini-skirt down and broke her panty's violently, he took her knickers brutally of and pushed his own trousers down. The girl started crying again and begged: "Please, leave me alone…d-don't hurt me." But as she expected, they didn't care.

She felt him penetrating her harshly and immediately pain took over her, she screamed and tried to fight, but the other two man held her tight in their grips. There was nothing she could do against it. The pain became harder and sharper, her voice faded away and her vision became very vague. She could hear the man telling his friends: "She is a virgin. I've really got a good trophy today." Then she felt him opening her winter coat and pulling her jumper out. He took her bra of and squeezed her breasts strongly. Even more pain took over her and she felt blood dripping inside herself. Her heart beat faster and faster. She heard the man groan and moan and felt him going deeper and deeper, making her suffer even more.

She saw her friends smiling and finally her brother laughing sweetly in her mind, she hoped she would be safe with them, she hoped they would come to rescue her, but then darkness was all she could see and afterwards she fainted.

* * *

**Tell me what you think about it. If you didn't like, flame me, but tell me why it's such a crap in your point of view. If I think you are right, I will make a rewrite. But I think this was realistic and I have never been raped, luckily, so I don't know how it is exactly. I am trying to update very soon.**


End file.
